


Incredibles: Team Up

by a54321



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Against Dash, they haven’t got much hope of revenge. But with him, they might be able to manage something satisfying.





	Incredibles: Team Up

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** Against Dash, they haven’t got much hope of revenge. But with him, they might be able to manage something satisfying.
> 
>  
> 
> [Samtastic-V3](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3) suggested this and he evidently isn’t the only one looking to see Elastigirl get embarrassed, lol. Follows _Incredibles: Not According to Plan._
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

_Victory,_ Dash thought while grabbing a soda after zipping out of the arcade, _is sweet!_ He hadn’t known what his sister and Kari had planned for him, but it sure hadn’t worked out well for the girls whatever it was.

Although, he did wonder how they were taking defeat.

-

“Defeat sucks.” Kari muttered as she and Violet left the arcade.

“Tell me something I don’t know.” was Violet’s reply as she awkwardly adjusted her panties over her cargo pants.

Kari, through her own embarrassment, was glad to have at least been spared a wedgie when Dash turned things around. “So, does this mean we’re throwing in the towel?” It actually didn’t sound like a bad idea to her right now.

“Against Dash, yes. I MIGHT be willing to try going after our moms for not believing us though.” She failed to notice as Kari stopped behind her.

 _Our MOMS?!_ The metal mouthed girl could feel herself begin to sweat a little at the thought and soon found herself rushing ahead of Violet and gripping the girl’s shoulders. “Vi, I know I’m usually the more confident one, but OUR MOMS?”

It was a ridiculous idea. They couldn’t even get the better of Dash!

“Okay, so maybe that’s a little too much.”

“A LITTLE?”

“But here me out.” Violet added quickly. “I think I might, maybe know a way to do it. Although it’s probably gonna suck a little.” Well, maybe not depending on how cooperative her little brother decided to be.

-

“And there you go.” the man behind the counter said as he handed Dash an ice cream sundae.

“Thanks.” Dash handed over the cash for it and promptly sat down at one of the tables to enjoy his snack.

However, just as he was taking his first bite, he noticed his sister and her friend coming through the shop’s front door. Turning to him, they waved in a friendly manner while coming over. “Hey little bro, how are ya?”

Dash blinked in confusion at their friendly before swallowing taking another bite of his sundae. _This should be good._

-

“Hahahahahaha!”

The girls looked disheartened as dash burst into laughter at their suggestion. “It wasn’t that funny.” Kari said defensively while crossing her arms.

Barely staying in his seat through the laughter, dash managed to breathe out, “Yes… it is…”

“Oh, come on Dash.” Violet said. “Scared you’re not up to the challenge?”

“I’m TOTALLY up to the challenge. But mom would know instantly that it’s me and then I’d be in HUGE trouble.”

“Not if we say you’ve been at home with me and Kari all day.” Violet said.

And just like that Dash was suddenly VERY interested. “Go on.” The chance to prank both his mom and Kari’s with a good alibi was certainly a rare opportunity.

“Umm, that’s it.” Kari said. “You mess with them, we give you an alibi.”

“Yeah, but what’s in it for me?” Dash asked. “You know, aside from the obvious.”

The girls sighed. “What do you want?” Violet asked.

“Hmmm, how about a pair of Kari’s panties? That’d make a nice trophy.” Kari promptly slapped him across the face. “Ow!”

“Dash, I’m normally more polite than this, but WHY are you suddenly dumb enough to think I’d say yes to that?”

“Point taken.” he said while rubbing the sore spot on his face. “How about I get a free wedgie on both of you? An atomic for Violet, shoulders for Kari.”

The girls looked at each other before nodding. “Fine.” they said. It’d suck, but it could be worse.

And like that, he shook hands with both girls.

-

Wireless camera mounted on his shoulder and giving a live feed to Kari’s laptop, Dash watched as Mrs. McKeen, dressed in a grey skirt and white button up shirt, stopped by her favorite café to pick up a quick coffee.

“Alright girls, I’m going in.” Turning up his speed, Dash zoomed after her, the woman not even noticing as he entered the café ahead of her the moment she opened the doors.

And it took her until the first wolf whistle from another customer in the store to notice that her skirt had been unzipped in fallen to the floor to reveal her black bikini panties she had on underneath. “EEP!” hands covering herself as all eyes descended on her, Mrs. McKeen began to slowly back up to where her skirt had fallen off.

She made it about halfway to it before dash sped by again and kicked at one of her high heeled shoes, breaking the heel and causing her to start falling back. “Oh no!” 

Landing on her bottom with an ‘oof,’ the poor woman was completely unprepared for the sudden sensation of her panties rocketing up in the front at agonizing speeds.

“EEYOWIIEEE!” Her legs closed tightly together as cotton cut into her groin and stretched up to her chest. Taking a few deep breaths, she scooted towards her skirt, face turning redder by the moment as a few people took out their phones to start recording and was horrified to see her skirt no longer there. “WHY MEEE!”

-

At the grocery store, Helen Parr was dressed in a pair of dark black jeans that surprisingly fit over her more than generous buttocks and a light blue short-sleeved shirt.

Given the tight fit of her jeans, it was no mystery why the woman didn’t feel any need to wear a belt. Those things weren’t coming down easy, which is why Dash didn’t start by trying to pants her.

Instead, he sped by her and gave her butt a good slap that made it jiggle. “OW!” Spinning around, she was rewarded with the sight of thin air. “Huh…” Her eyes darted around suspiciously. Unable to spot anything, she began cautiously turning back to the items on the shelf.

That was the moment when her shopping cart mysteriously shoved itself forward and knocked her down.

“Ugh… Okay,” she muttered while getting up, “that was-“

***RRRIIIP***

Helen froze up while her face turned red. “Oh no…” Craning her neck around, she saw that the back of her pants had split open to reveal the silky red undergarments she wore underneath. 

Leaning back on her shopping car to provide some coverage while looking casual, the woman began racking her brain for a solution.

 _Alright, maybe if I… No, but what if-_ “Whoah!” Her thinking was interrupted as her cart slid back and she fell over again. “Reeally gotta be more careFUHHLLLLL!” Out of nowhere, the woman’s panties were violently pulled up from the split in her pants. “GAH!”

Taking a moment to recover when the pull stopped, she whipped her head around to look for the culprit while beginning to stand up.

Sadly, she stopped standing as she felt a tug from her pants, not by hands but because they were stuck on something. “What the heck?” That something being the bottom end of the shopping cart, which they were somehow tied on to.

At that point, one of the employees, a stock boy in his mid to late teens, came around the corner and immediately stopped at what he saw. “Umm, do you need some help ma’am?” he asked awkwardly.

Face now fully red, Helen nodded.

-

Back in the Parr household, Violet and Kari were on the floor laughing. “Oh man, haha, did you… did you see the look on my mom’s face?” Kari asked between laughs.

Settling down, Violet questioned back, “Yours? What about miiIIIIINNNE!” The feeling of her baby blue panties tearing into her crack and high speed with enough force to get them up to her neck was devastating and had the girl’s face contorting in pain. “GAHOWWWW! OW, NEEE!” A couple more jerks, and Dash had them snapped onto her forehead.

“There ya go, Vi. I made it nice and quick.” he said while giving his sister a quick spank that made her hiss.

Kari felt herself sweat a bit as the small boy turned towards her. “Uhhhmm, c-could you be gentle?” When the boy flickered out of view, the feeling of her heart printed pink panties tearing into her was most definitely NOT gentle.

Although, as she laid on the ground with her panties held onto her shoulders by the leg-holes, she decided that the look on her mom’s face was worth it. Reluctantly, Violet would agree.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml761008459']=[] 


End file.
